Tournament of Heroines
by Raven Sugara the Tenken
Summary: What happens when two anime fangirls kidnapp anime heroines to see who is the greatest of them all?the best part: YOU VOTE FOR THE WINNERvisit my homepagesay something if you want it updated
1. and so it begins

Hey, its my second ever fanfic! im so glad you thought this would be interesting! dont forget to vote for the winners cause this stories gonna be INTERACTIVE!!! (wooaaaahhh)

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Ruouni Kenshin for now or Ever cries so dont hurt me!! :**_:cowers::_**

======================================================

**POP!**

_**::various women from Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, remade Teen Titans, and Dragonball GT appear::  
**_  
Raven: uh, where are we and who are all of you?  
  
Female voice: welcome. You are the elite that I have seen thru various anime and have decided to invite you here for a tournament to see who is the best.  
  
::all look up. A girl is standing on a podium looking down at them::  
  
Pan: a tournament? as in a fighting tournament?  
  
Girl: yes. A tournament of heroines. Sounds fun doesn't it?  
  
Videl: I don't mind the fighting part, but who are all of them?  
  
Starfire:** ::_whispering_::** I have a bad feeling about this...  
  
Girl:_** ::passes hand over starfire::**_ no you don't  
  
Starfire: no I don't...  
  
Terra: hey!! No Jedi mind powers!! Wait... you're a jedi?  
  
Girl: no. I just use random things from various places to get what I want.  
  
Starfire: This 'jedi' is some sort of evil brain stealing glorbnark trying to cause something destructive and evil?  
  
Terra: **::_sweatdrop::_** um...no. Remember the movie we watched with beast boy? Star Wars?  
  
Starfire**: ::_sweat drop::_** I kind of did not attend the night of movie watching. I was...away.  
  
Raven:** ::_looks over with a small smile::_** I remember now. Wasn't that the night Robin disappeared as well?  
  
Starfire: **::**_**blush::** _I-I would not know. I-I was not there! _looks at ground with shifty eyes_  
  
Terra: riiight.** ::**_**grin ::  
**_  
Kagome: where's Inuyasha and Miroku?  
  
Sango: WHERE'S OUR FRIENDS?!? N-not that I mind being away from the letcher or anything...by the way, whats your name?  
  
Girl: well, I would say you could call me raven but I guess you can't can you? I know, call me Tenme. Oh! I almost forgot. **::_calling::_** hey yo usagi!!! Come down here! I have a going away present for you!  
  
**::_another girl pops up_::   
**  
usagi: for me? O.O hey, I know you...  
  
Tenme: consider it a gift. Most of the girls from your favorite anime shows .  
  
Usagi: O.O their...awesome...  
  
Kikyo: hey, I am a gift for nobody.  
  
Kaoru: tenme? Why did you make a new name?  
  
Tenme: -.-x because that girl over there is named Raven got it?!  
  
Kaoru: meep!!  
  
Usagi: but why tenme? It sounds so...weird.  
  
Tenme: put the kanji and hiragana together and I think it comes out to roughly "heavens eye" in Japanese.  
  
Usagi: hey, I guess your right  
  
Tenme: whatever just go with it.  
  
Raven: uh, what just happened here?  
  
Tenme: I really dont know. So anyway, shall we get started with round one?  
  
Pan: **_::holds hand up:: _**hold on. Are there prizes?  
  
tenme: of course there are prizes!! But first some people need to pass the preliminaries.  
  
Videl: I can live with that.  
  
Pan:** ::_looks behind her::_** o.O mom?!?  
  
Videl: .who the hell are you?  
  
Pan: uh, your daughter???  
  
Tenme: not quite. Your mom here is from about 10 years before you were born when she pretended to dislike your father.  
  
Pan: you didn't like dad? Um, I mean, you don't like Gohan?  
  
Videl: who, the wimp who just transferred from all the way across japan? There's something fishy about him...  
  
Pan: o.O **::_thinking::_** my families more messed up then I thought....  
  
Starfire: so what are these "preliminaries" and why do we need to complete them?  
  
**_::murmurs and nods of agreement::  
  
_**Tenme: well, although usagi believes all of you are worth being here I need to think up prizes for some of you. Those people I want to see who is worth making prizes for. Now, I suggest all of you get some rest. You'll need it. The rooms are out the doors to the left and right. Wandering the corridors is allowed, but coming anywhere near the door closest to me right now is forbidden unless you are hurt or something. Now, begone!!  
  
Pan: hey wait a minute!! Who needs to be in the preliminaries?  
  
Tenme: lets see...you, starfire, blackfire, and videl.  
  
Pan: cool. More fighting time for me   
  
_**;;all walk off except usagi and tenme;;**_  
  
Usagi: do you think they suspect?  
  
Tenme: doubt it. Hey, wanna go help me make the battlefields?  
  
Usagi: okies! **::_both head off to door on the right::_**   
  
================= :

What could usagi and tenme "cough-raven-cough" have in mind?  
  
Tenme: smooth usagi.  
  
Usagi: what? I didn't say anything...  
  
Tenme: puh-lese. You cant do the coughing thing for beans baka  
  
Usagi: hey!  
  
Well, you've made it through the first chappie!!! does it sound interesting yet? Dont forget to vote and if you write stories like this how do you make the asterisks work? please tell me!! i beg of you please!! and then vote too. after all, this story depends on what the people want.

Vote: How is this fic so far?

1)sounds interesting...

2) not bad so far ive seen better.

3) eh, I wont be coming back

4) anything helpful (ex. other people to fight, where they should fight,  
nightmares i can use to wake the contestents up, etc.)

**PLEASE VOTE I BEG OF YOU!!**


	2. wakey wakey!

::usagi and tenme appear walking down stairs towards heroine rooms::  
  
Tenme: FOR THE LAST TIME USAGI SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!!  
  
Usagi: so? Have her die more!!  
  
Tenme: only if she loses, only if she loses...  
  
Usagi: oh, fine. ::pouts::  
  
Tenme: you know that doesn't work on me. ::knocks on doors:: yo heroines!! Wakey wakey!!  
  
Heroines: zzZzZzz...  
  
Tenme: Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: :: snore ::  
  
Usagi: kagome?  
  
Kagome: :: muttering in sleep and blushing:: don't make me say it Inuyasha...  
  
Tenme and Usagi: oO  
  
Usagi: I don't think I want to know...  
  
::both look around the room at the sleeping heroines::  
  
Starfire: :: snort ::  
  
Raven: ::drooling::  
  
Usagi: Tenme, they're scaring me...  
  
Tenme: okay that's it. This is freaking me out and we're running out of time here ::waves hand:: LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!!!  
  
::all heroines in their pre-chosen battlegrounds.::  
  
Misao: ::curls up:: blankie...::still sleeping::  
  
Usagi: -.- geez, you'd think them being dropped out of bed and teleported 50 feet from the ground would wake them up when they landed...  
  
Tenme: well, lets try this...  
  
::fills craters the bodies made with freezing spring water.::  
  
Tenme: did that work?  
  
::air bubbles began to pop up::  
  
Usagi: oO still didn't work?  
  
Tenme: crap I give up. If this doesn't work I don't know what will...  
  
::warps in dreams of every persons love interest making out with their opponent::  
  
Kaoru: AAAHHHH!!! Get away from him!!!  
  
Misao: :twitching: NOOOO!!! LORD AOSHI!!!! ::wailing::  
  
Sango: Damn letcher...::cries in sleep::  
  
Usagi: uh...wha...?  
  
Tenme: ;; I had to be kind of mean but... you know what? here, ::pretends to slap usagi::  
  
Usagi: hey!! Will you stop that?  
  
Tenme: --x just shut up and look at Misao  
  
Usagi: ok, but I don't think that will do any- ::looks at Misao::  
  
::Misao is tied to a wooden chair while Aoshi kneels and proposes to Kaoru::  
  
Misao: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Usagi: what the fu- ::accidentally looks over at Kaoru::  
  
::Kaoru's looking up at the full moon. Suddenly notices Kenshin and Misao holding hands and making out on the rooftop. ::  
  
Kaoru: ::twitching:: M-misao, you backstabbing little s-  
  
Usagi: ::covers mouth:: whoa now!! That definitely will wake them up. ::thinking:: hey wait a minute how the hell am I...  
  
Tenme: I let you have some of my authoress powers so I don't have to do everything for you. Just focus on what you want to do and it should work. I find using my hand is easier to control the powers though. As for waking them up, why do you think I was so mean? That's ok though, the "prizes" are more than worth it.  
  
Usagi: hmm...::side glances at sango and starfire:: HOLY CRAP THAT'S JUST WRONG!!!  
  
Sango: ::still crying::  
  
Tenme: not my fault their conscience is so messed up  
  
Usagi: yeah, but I didn't know they wanted them THAT much...  
  
::girls start screaming and waking up::  
  
Tenme: finally. We've been waiting for forever for you to wake up.  
  
All girls: ::demonic glares::  
  
Misao: ::looks over at Kaoru:: HE'S MINE!!!  
  
::throws shuriken. Kaoru holds up wooden sword and four impale in wood. Two miss and one hits kaoru in the shoulder::  
  
Kaoru: aahh...::stumbles:: wait a minute...YOURS?!?! Not even!! ::dodges more shuriken and under table near Misao::  
  
Misao: now where did she...?  
  
::Misao tackled from behind by kaoru with wooden sword::  
  
Kaoru: Die you wh--!! ::swings downward with wooden sword and its new shuriken spikes::  
  
Misao: not if I kill you first biotch!! ::draws kodachi and blocks attack::  
  
Misao: ::thinking:: Where the hell did I get these? And how do I know how to use them? No matter. Now I'll definitely win laughs .  
  
Kaoru: ::thinking:: aww crap...  
  
Tenme: HEY NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!! Geez, I know your all ready to fight and all, but first I need these four to duel it out so I can begin the real tournament!  
  
================================================ ok, so who does everybody want to win? MATCH ORDER (PRELIMINARIES) Round: Starfire vs Blackfire Pan vs. Videl I need your opinions to see who will win. Of course, I just might override everybody to move in the direction I want this fanfic to go. anyway, please vote. The winners of this tournament rest in your hands!!! (I cant write any more on this story unless you vote ;; just a little FYI)  
  
Usagi: psst...vote blackfire and pan!!  
  
Tenme: -.-x shut up usagi. You KNOW their going to vote Starfire and Videl  
  
VOTE NOW!!! VOTE NOW!!! VOTE NOW!!! AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	3. Preliminary round 1: Starfire vs Blackfi...

Disclaimer: as ive been saying I don't own any of these characters in any way except for what they do in my stories .   
Usagi: -.- that's probably a good thing...   
Tenme; - so anyway, thank you so much to my reviewers who show me people DO read my stuff ::lights fireworks saying "thank you!!" ::   
And now, whos up in the preliminaries first I wonder?

============

::Kaoru and Misao sulk in different corners muttering under their breath::

Kaoru: -.- slut...

Misao: -.- bitch...

Kaoru: -.-x whore...  
  
Misao: o.OX WHAT WAS THAT?!?!  
  
Usagi: um, tenme? A little help? ::sweatdrops::  
  
Tenme: what now? ::Kaoru and Misao start slapping each other again:: come on already!! Save it for later!! ::waves hand::  
  
::Kaoru and Misao are bound and gagged in opposite corners of the room::  
  
Tenme: hopefully that'll last through the preliminary rounds  
  
Usagi: I don't know...  
  
Tenme: ::not caring:: so, the first preliminary round will be starfire and her sister blackfire!!  
  
Girls: yay!  
  
Starfire: but I do not wish to fight my big sister  
  
Blackfire: what's the point anyway? We all know I am the better fighter.  
  
Tenme: ::sigh:: will both of you just close your eyes?  
  
Starfire: alright ::closes eyes::  
  
Blackfire: I'm just saying...::closes eyes::  
  
Tenme: and now a little something to get THEM fired up  
  
::puts hands on starfires temples and starts a flashback::  
  
Voice: from now on robin this'll be OUR song!

Starfire: ::opens eyes:: grr...he just HAD to accept-::in shock::

Robin: of course ::smiles as he slowdances with blackfire::  
  
Starfire: ::panther snarl:: grr... ::wakes up::  
  
::starfire is on one side of a grassy hill with blackfire across from her at night::  
  
Blackfire: ::grins evily:: well well. so your finally up. Shall we begin?  
  
Starfire: -.- gladly.  
  
Blackfire: ::eyes glow purple and she flies off::  
  
Starfire: grr...::eyes glow green and she follows::  
  
blackfire: ::hides in clouds::  
  
Starfire: ::mutters:: where are you...  
  
Blackfire: right here. Heeeyaaaawwww!!!! ::throws energybolts::  
  
Starfire: ::dodges some but gets hit by two:: ow...  
  
Blackfire: ::smiles:: give it up sister, you know I was always the better fighter.  
  
Starfire: -.- I'm tired of hearing that!! ::rushes towards blackfire and throws starbolts::  
  
Blackfire: ::gets out of way and throws some more bolts before disappearing into the clouds::  
  
Starfire: ::rolls over and shoots some more bolts of her own hitting blackfire's stomach as she hides in the clouds::  
  
Blackfire: ::comes up from behind and grabs starfire's hair::  
  
Starfire: ::gasps:: that's cheating!!  
  
Blackfire: ::smirks:: All's fair in love and war sis. You really should cut this. ::starts pulling starfire back to the ground:: Have a nice trip sis!  
  
Starfire: No!! ::tries to make blackfire let go with a starbolt::  
  
Blackfire: ::grabs hands:: tsk tsk star. That's not going to happen. ::not that far from the ground:: Have a nice trip star!!  
  
Starfire: I will not lose!! ::cuts off hair with eyebeams and grabs blackfires wrist shoving her into the dirt  
  
Blackfire: ::being pummeled by dirt and rocks creating a 40 foot long trench with starfire flying on top of her::  
  
Blackfire: ::laying in dirt:: a-aahhh...  
  
Starfire: ::floating above her:: see you next fall. ::kneels down next to her sister:: Big sister are you alright?  
  
Blackfire: ::reaches up and pulls starfire into hole:: I AM the better fighter!! ::flies out and starts shooting at the hole and rocks around it::  
  
::a few minutes later the dust cloud begins to dissapear::  
  
Blackfire: oh my god why wont you stay down?!?!  
  
Starfire: I shall be the victor this time sister!! ::Charges into blackfire::  
  
Blackfire: so that's how you want to play is it? ::blocks kicks and jabs::  
  
Starfire: ::punching and kicking::  
  
Blackfire: ::blocks all attacks::  
  
Blackfire: Heh. ::attacks::  
  
Starfire: ::blocks all attacks and begins attacking::  
  
Blackfire: ::blocking:: you've gotten better star.  
  
Starfire: ::stopps attacking:: . why thank you big sister! Rob-  
  
Blackfire: ::trips starfire and stepps on her chest:: but not good enough!!  
  
Starfire: Oww... ::grabs blackfires leg trying to push it off::  
  
Blackfire: what was that again? ::leans harder::  
  
Starfire: GET OFF!! ::rolls and flips blackfire over::  
  
Blackfire: WHY YOU- :: gets up::  
  
Starfire: KEYAWWW!! :: does the Robin signature flying kick into blackfires head::  
  
Blackfire: where did you learn that?  
  
Starfire: . robin taught me that. I believe I win sister.  
  
Blackfire: oh. Okay ::collapses::  
  
Tenme: ::appears:: and the winner is Starfire!!!

::all three get transported back to main hall::

Heroines: yay!!

Raven: nice one. ::small smile::

==============

Tenme: woo!! so, didja all like that? Kinda long I know but i hope it was entertaining!

Usagi: um, sorry to interrupt but Misao and Kaoru are trying to eat thru the ropes again.

Tenme: -; well thanks to all my reviewers 'cause you guys rock! now ill turn it over to Usagi 'cuz i gotta go take care of a few things! -; ::runs off::

Usagi: so! you all know what comes next right?

VOTING TIME!!!

so, who wins the final preliminary round?

1) Videl

2) Pan

Usagi: oh! dont forget to vote or review or at least say hi. Tenme wont update until somebody reviews. ::smiles and waves:: hava good day now!


	4. The true victor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, people from Megatokyo online comics, or any of these other random characters for that matter except me and usagi. oh, and for those of you offended by swearing, sorry.**

**Usagi: -walks up- excuse me? You don't _own_ me.**

**Tenme: ok fine so I only own myself. LEAVE ME ALONE!! Anyway, to all the people who wanted Blackfire to win TOO BAD!! She needed some ass kicking. Muahahaha.**

**::10 minutes later::**

**Tenme: ::still laughing maniacally.::**

**Usagi: uh, tenme? Calm down your scaring the poor defenseless people.**

**Tenme: usagi, I always scare you. Anyway, so far pan beat videl and starfire beat her sister blackfire. LET THE FULL ON TOURNY BEGIN!!!  
--------------------------------------**

Tenme: alrighty then. Good job starfire. Usagi, you can let out Kaoru and Misao now. Its there turn.

Usagi: uh...

Tenme: oh fine ill do it then. ::waves hand::

::Kaoru and Misao appear on other sides of a grassy knoll and open field ringed with trees.::

Kagome: why are they wrapped in tinfoil?

Raven: they look like leftover dinner.

Tenme: that's not tinfoil its titanium. They ate through everything else we wrapped around them.

Junpei: what else did you expect from ninja?

Tenme: WHATS WITH ALL THE RANDOM CAMEOS BY ONLINE COMIC PEOPLE?!? PIRO!!!

::largo appears running around naked::

Largo: no b33r h33r lets go!

Starfire: eep! -covers eyes and blushes- I did NOT need to see that!

Usagi: o.O put some clothes on dammnit!

Largo: NO! clothes are not L33T. n3kk1d sk!11z are needed for finding b33r

Pan: oh so now geeks have their own language! anybody want to give a translation please?

Tenme: he said "clothes are not leet. naked skills are needed for finding beer" stupid.

::suddenly piro walks in and sees Largo::

Piro: oh crap what now?? -blushes as he realizes the place is filled with women- Largo! Don't go out in public like that!!

Tenme: -angry- whatever I don't care just go! ::waves hand::

::largo, piro, and junpei disappear::

Tenme: ok, now were running late...–thinking- _oh I hope the they don't show up yet..._

Usagi: ok, so whos next?

Tenme: Misao and Kaoru of course since we don't have anything else to hold them back with

Kaoru: -walks up behind tenme- why would you ever need to hold us back?

Usagi: oO you got out of the frickin titanium?! O.o AND YOU MANAGED TO GET BACK HERE? How?!

Misao: we worked together and got over it -hugs kaoru-

Kaoru: -hugs misao back- yeah you're the greatest!!

-everyone else anime falls while Kaoru and Misao go chibi and hug-

Tenme: -eyes zone out as if shes watching something else. suddenly snaps out of it looking demonic- NO WAY!!! ::demonic eyes::

Usagi: O.O that cant be good...-runs behind starfire-

Tenme: Ok, this is just WRONG!! That would NEVER happen!!

Starfire: ?.?

Tenme: -snaps head sharply to her left- RAVEN!! Did you seriously LOSE to TERRA?!?!

Usagi: -falls over laughing- hahhahahaa!! I'm guessing you didn't see that episode till just now?Good thing we have those tv moniters in our brain so we can watch anime.–gets up and starts baby talk- What, did widdle tenme's favorite titan lose to makira?

Terra: ?.? makira?? I may not know who this makira is, but yeah I definatley kicked Ravens stupid little ass.

Raven: -spins around with evil glare- um, excuse me, but you were cheating. If you hadn't had slades help, you would've gone down so easily. I saw that look of fear.

Terra: tch, yeah, right.

Tenme: DON'T INSULT RAVEN!! YOUR ASS WOULDA EATEN GRASS!!

-random girl appears-

Usagi: makira!!

Makira: NO WAY!! TERRA WOULDVE WON!!

Starfire: wow, terra and this "makira" really do look very much so alike yes?

Usagi: that's why we all have a titan alter ego. Tenme's Raven, Makira's Terra, and Im you! .

Starfire: wow, another me! Yay! –hugs- .

Tenme: -.- that's it, we solve this here and now you guys ready?

Terra: -turns and grins at Raven- I don't know, is the LOSER ready to die again? –fists and eyes glow gold. Hair begins to float slightly-

Raven: anytime, anyplace terra. –hands with fingers spread begin to glow black along with her eyes. A dark form of a glowing raven appears behind her-

Tenme: yeah go raven!! . Totally gonna win.

Makira: doubt that. . –evil glare-

Raven: let the games begin –glares back-

_::Raven and Terra appear in place from aftershock, part 1::_

Usagi: wow, just like where that last battle was...

Tenme&Makira: -.-X STFU!!

Usagi: eep! Hides behind starfire-

_-back in building-_

Terra: well well well, look where we are...just like last time when I BEAT YOU

Raven: oh look, your even still wearing that stupid neural cheat suit he forced you to wear.

Terra: -looks down- well well so I am. Haha and your covered in the mud I hit you with.

Raven: -evil grin- that had been a sucker punch since you couldn't fight me fairly, _traitor._

Terra: well, shall we get this over with,_ witch?_

Raven: you know, for some reason even in those clothes, you look like a _slut?_

Terra: you know, for some reason, no matter what your doing, you always sound like a _bitch_?

Misao: now _THAT_ was uncalled for!!

Everybody else: STFU!!!

Tenme: dude, this needs something...-_Max 3000 starts playing in the backround and popcorn appears for all the watchers_- . ahh much better .

_-back in building-_

Raven: _-flies-_

Terra: hiyah!! _–picks up mud underneath her and starts gliding around-_

Raven: always the same tricks nothing ever NEW! _–finds pipe inside building and sprays mud in terras eyes-_

Terra: gah!! _–uses mud to form rocks and fires them off at Raven-_

Raven: -_puts up shield and blasts rocks back_- your not going to win this time!

Terra: why not? Because you think I cant beat you? –_hardens mud on Raven slowly choking her-_

_-back in main room-_

Tenme: NO!! RAVEN!!!

Makira: GO TERRA!! W00T!!

Starfire: no terra!! Not again!!

Pan: wait, somethings happening.

_-back to the battle-_

Raven: -_eyes begin to glow-_ I-don't-think-so-

_-Ravens shield blasts the mud off and forms into a large glowing bird engulfing Terra-_

Terra: no! _–attempts to use mud to pry off Ravens power-_

Raven: you may have made me angry enough to lose last time, but not again!!

Terra: oh yeah?

_-something taps raven on the shoulder-_

Raven: wha-? –punched out by large "mud hammer" oof! –falls-

Terra: -_falls now that shes released_- I never get tired of that...so, ready to give up?

Raven: not a chance. _–uses powers to sink into ground-_

Terra: hey don't run away now Raven...

Raven: who says im running away? _–falls on Terra feet first-_

Terra:-_ backflips into position and begins handfighting-_ you cant beat me here...this is MY world!

Raven: -_blocking_- don't be so sure –_trips terra and uses powers to grab pipes to wrap around terra-_

Terra: No! I WILL NOT LOSE!! _–pulls up boulders to block pipes and shoots streams of mud at Raven-_

Raven: -_throws up shield but mud moves out of way and makes contact-_

-back in building-

Usagi: I cant tell whos winning. Can you?

Starfire: It seems as though they are evenly matched.

Tenme: -spins around- NO WAY!! Raven is WAY stronger then Terra!! She hasn't even used her magic words yet!!

Makira: nuh uh. Terra's winning this fight. Look how useful that mud is.

Tenme: yeah well guess what? Raven can use it too! That's why shes so COOL

Usagi: wait, didn't in one episode didn't she shape-shift beast boy?

Tenme: yes she did but I sent them back in time too. No powers from after, and no help from slade. This fight is just what WOULD have happened if SOMEBODY had fought farely . -glares-

Makira: -glares back- are you accusing terra of cheating?!?

Tenme: -glares more- so what if I am!??!

Pan: -.-x will you two just SHUT UP ! Its getting interesting!

_-back to fight again-_

_-Ravens lying faceup in mud-_

Terra: _-uses powers to make a "mud whip"-_ its time to clip the little black birdies wings!! _–evil grin-_

Raven: not tonight! Azerath Metrion Zinthos!!

_-a blinding light is seen-_

Tenme: RAVEN!!

Makira: TERRA!!

Usagi: whats going on here?!?

--------------------------------------

**Tenme: ok so...who do YOU think would win that fight (say terra and well...-.-growl...just...growl...)**

**Makira: -glares- would you just shut up?**

**Tenme: -glares back- make me! . **

_**-major catfight ensues-**_

**Usagi: ok next chapter ILL update just so that this is solved fairly. REVIEW NoW and save us all from a world of pain...-notices catfight-  
****o.O;; -grabs popcorn while watching at safe distance- mmm...yummy!**


End file.
